


just a little bit of your heart

by twoheartsinonehome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Drugs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, new characters - Freeform, stucky/evanstan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsinonehome/pseuds/twoheartsinonehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>y'all should be aware i'm still surprised that this is still getting kudos. i'll edit this out soon though, thanks to y'all punks and jerks lmao.<br/>-</p><p>Bucky just wants someone to take care of him but instead, he was always treated like a toy. That led him to the bad line, the reason why he became alcoholic when he wasn't supposed to be in the first place. He was on the verge of giving up, really, but he met this guy, (thanks to Pietro for that) named Steve who's selfless enough to give love. </p><p>So maybe, this is not the end of the line yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little bit of your heart

Another school day, another boring day for Bucky. He shove all of his things that he use in school inside his locker, not even caring if the papers would tear apart like him.

"James!" Buck turn around to find who on earth would call him that. Then he saw a blonde girl with the thickest makeup he has ever seen.

"Who the hell is James?" He asked, obviously bored.

She attempted to smirk seductively, note that she "attempted" to do it and miserably failing.

"Silly, it's you. Just wondering, are you free tonight?" She bit her lip, and Buck almost wanted to puke right then and there. Instead, he slammed his locker door shut, making the girl jump at the loud sound.

"Actually, I'm not. I've got someone to fuck tonight. Sorry, lady." Then he quickly left the girl, hoping she'll get the signal that she won't get any chance to him.

-

"Mhm.. James.." Buck stopped kissing the boy instantly, backing up a little that caused the boy to look at him with wide eyes.

"James, what's wrong?"

Buck shook his head, "Sorry, man. Just..yea, you can take care of that." Bucky said, referring to the obvious bulge of the boy. He quickly grabbed his clothes, not even bothering to put it on since he's still wearing his boxers. He opened the bedroom door only to be faced with another boy.

"Um..w-what...who are you?" The boy asked him.

"Oh hello fella, my name is James Buchanan Barnes." Buck decided to use this time to put on his clothes. So he put on his jeans while talking.

"But I prefer to be called Bucky. Especially when I'm having sex." He shrugged and zipped his jeans close and hang his shirt by his shoulder, "It's a big problem if you call me James. Just like what I did to him," Buck pointed at his back, "Yea, remember to call me Bucky, dude. It's nice meeting you." He pat the boy's chest and went straight ahead downstairs, he can hear yelling from the room he was in and he's guessing that's the boyfriend of his fuck. He shrugged and went downstairs while quickly putting on his tight white shirt and headed to the kitchen to grab a beer.

He sipped lightly while just staring at the people, either dancing wildly, making out, or playing mindless beer games.

"Hey, man! I thought you were having a good fuck tonight?" Pietro asked through the loud music.

Bucky shrugged, "He called me James."

Pietro's eyes widen, "What the hell?" Then he burst out laughing.

Bucky's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and shrugged it off with a long chug of his beer.

"You know," Pietro chuckles, trying to stop himself from laughing some more. "I can set you up with some hot dude I know. How's that?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, "And then what? He'll end up throwing me away like the trash I am? Leaving me ripped at every edge that I feel like falling apart and wanting to die? Nah, man I'm fine."

Pietro sighed, staying silent for a bit before snapping his fingers, like he got some idea, "Yep, okay. I'll be right back."

Bucky looked at him in disbelief, 'He's seriously not gonna do something stupid will he?' He thought to himself instead of saying it directly to Pietro. Because before he can complain about this another stupid idea, Pietro's already gone to who knows where on earth.

He sighed frustratingly, not liking the fact that his fuck for the night just called him 'James' and now Pietro's planning on setting him up to someone. Things are just not going according to his plan to actually have fun tonight.

Although he's complaining about Pietro's idea, maybe he's also hoping for the best. That this one will be really serious, unlike his past relationships (if you would even call it a relationship).

Three bottles of beer later and he's still sober, just puffy red eyes and sniffing every now and then. When suddenly, Pietro came back looking excited as ever.

He look at him expectantly, "So, what now?"

Pietro only smiled widely and stepped aside to reveal the hottest guy Bucky has ever seen.

The tall, blonde guy nodded at his direction and smirked, and fuck, he looks so hot smirking like that.

'Now that's how you do it.' Bucky thought, remembering the creepy blonde girl who failed flirting with him earlier.

Pietro waggled his eyebrows that caused Bucky to blush and look down on his feet.

'Ugh, why am I acting like this?' Bucky's obviously getting frustrated to his self. He's not shy, he's outgoing. He's actually this cocky bitch. But why is he like this now? Now that there's a fucking hot dude in front of him. 'Maybe it's just the beer, yea.' He thought, trying hard to convince himself.

"So Steven, this is James," Pietro tried his best not to laugh because of the glares that he's receiving.

"I'm not Steven." - "I'm not James."  
They both said in unison, glaring at Pietro.

Pietro chuckled, thinking that these two will definitely get along, "Alright you two, calm down. This," He gesture towards the blonde boy's direction, "Is actually Steve Rogers and this," He shook Bucky's right shoulder, "Is Bucky Barnes." Pietro smiled at the both of them.

The blonde boy–Steve, returned his usual smirk, "So, Bucky huh?"

Bucky can't help but blush again, "W-well, yea.."

'Gosh why do you sound so hot saying my name.' He wanted to add but restrained his self and just bit at his bottom lip, trying not to smile so wide.

Pietro cleared his throat when he saw the pair not talking and just staring at each other longingly, "Well, I guess I better leave. I think I'll try to do something more interesting than watch you two eye-groping each other."

Once again, Bucky look at him in disbelief, obviously speechless. While Steve only chuckled in response. Bucky was about to shout at his idiot of a friend but Pietro just laughed loudly and quickly put his hands up in surrender while running off through the crowded dance floor.

Bucky sighed and shook his head and was about to drink the rest of his beer when Steve quickly put two fingers on the mouth of the bottle, pushing it away.

Bucky was about to snap, no one ever stops him from drinking his beer. But then he hears Steve's soft voice, "Hey," and he thinks his knees would give up any second.

Bucky look up at him with wide puppy eyes, completely speechless at how close their bodies are. He gulped, feeling his lips go dry. 'What the hell is happening? Why am I like this?' That thought repeated in his mind until Steve spoke again.

"How many beers have you drank, angel?"

'Angel, oh my motherfucking gosh. He called me angel.'

"U-uhm... Just one..." He lied, why does he have to lie? He looked down, feeling the guilt take over him.

'Great, you lost your big chance, Barnes. Good shot right there, you idiot.'

Steve went to softly lift his head back up by placing his fingers on Bucky's chin. Electricity sparked through Bucky's body, he can already tell he's blushing too much. He tried to look down but Steve kept his hand on Bucky's chin. So he's forced to look at Steve's breathtaking eyes. Bucky whimpered at his touch, really getting a bit embarrassed by the fact that Steve saw him blushing.

"But the bottles here beside you makes me think otherwise, Buck."

'He called me Buck, oh my.'

"I'm sorry..I'm really sorry..I really didn't mean to lie to you but I just thought you would feel, I don't know, I just don't want you to leave..Please, don't leave me for lying to you.." He rambled, clearly scared that he will lose the guy he just met that made him feel different, a good different.

Steve cupped both Bucky's cheeks, "Hey, hey, hey," Bucky has his eyes closed, trying to breathe normally.

"I got you," Bucky just nodded, not really understanding what Steve was saying until, "Just look at me."

Hesitating a bit, Bucky opened his eyes to be met with a sparkling blue ones filled with concern. Eyes that looks so...relaxing. His shoulders instantly relaxed the same with his eyes, his breathing began to go back to normal and he found his self lost in the eye of Steve.

Steve smiled, not a flirty one though but a smile that filled with relief that Bucky trusted him. He softly rubbed his thumb across Bucky's right cheek, doing it for quite a while that made Bucky lean in to the touch.

Steve can't help but say, "You look like a kitten." Fond clearly visible in his eyes and Bucky only blush, looking down and smiling a little.

Without rethinking things, Bucky bit his bottom lip and suddenly asked shyly, "Can I..Can I kiss you?"

It's like Bucky turned into a heart eyed emoji and Steve is this cute smiley face emoji. They're both just...lost at each others' eyes. Even if they just met, they feel like they've known each other for years and it made them feel more attached that they don't want to leave each others' side.

 

[STEVE'S POV]

I look down on his lips, I like the way he bit his bottom lip. Gosh, I can bite it for him while kissing him.

I grinned at the thought and began to lean in, still cupping his cheeks, making his breath hitch at my move. I kissed the side of his lips, kissing it for a bit longer just so I can hear his whimpers and feel him shudder at the contact. God, I really like the way he reacts to my moves.

I backed up a bit, my face still close to his, "Is that okay?"

He just stared at me, trying to say something but I think he can't and that just made me smile wider. He's so fucking cute.

"I-I.." He began, but he frowned and look down again.

"You don't have to say anything if you can't." He look up and I gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back.

I remove my hands from his cheeks and he frowned a little, pouting at the lost of warmth. Can I just take him home with me and cuddle with him all day?

"You know, we're both being cute and all on a party when we're supposed to be flirty and stuff like all of them." I said, gesturing to the people either drunk or high.

He shrugged, smiling, "Yea.. It's because of you I guess.. That's why I'm like this.." He avoided eye contact and watched the people on the dance floor.

I moved his beers farther from him and lean on the bar, "Well, do you want to come with me? This place is shit anyway."

He look at me, obviously curious, "Where we gonna go?"

I shrugged and smiled a bit, "I think you'll like it."

He nodded but stopped midway, "Wait, I'll just call Pietro."

He clicked something on his phone and a picture of Pietro pops out on his screen, then he began to half-yell, half-whisper, which I can still hear.

"You idiot! We're still not over about what you did!"

And since he put it on speaker because he can't hear Pietro through the loud music, I heard Pietro's laugh, ("I think it's true though and if you're calling me because you're going somewhere with Steve then go. Just bring condom y'know, for safety measures.") I heard Pietro chuckled and saw Bucky blushing furiously.

"What the hell are you-" I heard a 'beep' and I think Pietro hang up.

Bucky sighed, "That idiot." I chuckled.

"So, let's go? We still have to buy condoms for Pietro.." Bucky's eyes widen.

"Oh my god! No, stop it! You two are awful." He pout and I pinched his cheeks.

"Aw, baby. It's okay, let's go now. I'll make it up to you." He stiffed and I look at him in confusion and worry.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Then I realize I just called him 'baby'.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call-"

He shook his head, "No, it's okay. I mean, yea, you can call me that.. I mean, if you want.. Um.. Yea.."

"Okay." I shrugged and wrapped my arm around his waist protectively and his breath hitch. I slipped my hand inside his white shirt (it's tight) and gently rubbed his waist with my thumb, "Relax." I whispered in his ear that cause him to blush.

He blushes a lot and I like that.

We began to exit the crowded house and headed to my motorcycle, he stopped walking though that caused me to stop walking too since my arm's still wrapped around his waist, "Why? What's wrong?"

He pointed at my Harley with wide eyes, "That's your..we're..I'm gonna ride that?"

I chuckled, "Well yea, you can ride me too if you want.." He looked at me, his eyes still wide and even though it's dark outside I can still see the faint blush on his cheeks.

I laughed, "Just kidding." He's so cute, how many times do I have to say that?

We continue walking and stopped in front of my Harley, "Is this your first time riding a motorcycle?" I asked.

He nodded. I held his waist and lift him up, placing him on my Harley.

"Hey, I can get on on my own." He crossed his arms and pout.

I chuckled, "Don't pout on me baby, I might kiss you."

He blushed uncontrollably and hid his face in his hands.

I can't help but say, "You're so cute, you know that?" And sat on my Harley behind him.

He look at me, confused and still blushing a bit, "Why are you there? Aren't you supposed to be in the front since you're the one who's gonna drive this thing?"

"I know that. But I can drive here, I just want to make sure you're okay and won't fall." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, Buckle up Bucky."

He giggled and it's the most adorable thing I've ever heard, "Roger that, Rogers."


End file.
